


🌿 Día 1 - Baile 🎷

by Cassie_Bee



Series: Fictober2020 Supernatural. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sick Dean Winchester, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee
Summary: Dean ha regresado a su último año después de dos meses y un ataque al corazón. Lo único que quiere es asistir a su único baile de graduación que posiblemente tendrá.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Fictober2020 Supernatural. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954294





	🌿 Día 1 - Baile 🎷

}Cuando te enfrentas a una situación tan difícil, puedes lidiar con ella como se te venga en gana. Puedes llorar, lamentar tu mala suerte y hundirte en la desagradable y poca recomendable depresión que se ve tan cercana a ti, que ante cualquier otra persona. Puedes enojarte con el mundo, con el médico que, según tu escrutinio, debió esforzarse más en su trabajo, que era curarte y tenerte a salvo. Puedes ignorar a todos, que tienen esa mirada de lástima y pena cuando te ven merodear entre los pasillos de un edificio escolar. O simplemente puedes levantarte de esa caída desafortunada, agradecer a cualquier manera cósmica que sigas existiendo y sintiendo algo de frío y calor, seguir oliendo las flores y aromas de las plantas verdosas, y poner a prueba tus papilas gustativas con un buen helado de vainilla.

Dean así lo veía, lo hizo cuando sintió una opresión de los mil demonios en el pecho y se desmayó en la clase de gimnasia, despertando en un hospital un día después, sintiendo sus costillas magulladas y un dolor agudo donde debería estar su corazón.

Eso había sido hace dos meses ya, el tiempo pasaba más rápido desde aquel día, y sus padres apenas habían disipado un poco su miedo sobre la idea de que Dean regresase a una institución educativa. Le tenían en casa, sin un poco de aire libre y el calor del sol por las mañanas. Medicamentos hasta morir y constantes preocupaciones cuando se daba una ducha él solo. Pero vamos, los desayunos en la cama eran estupendos.

Dean era un chico liberal, le encantaba salir con sus amigos las tardes de los jueves a Road House, claro que eso fue antes de recibir las palabras trasplante y días contados por parte de un doctor que se había hecho muy amigo suyo, pues sólo a Dean lo dejaba llamarlo Bobby.

Pero Dean lo había logrado. Convenció a sus padres de regresar a la escuela y terminar su último año de la preparatoria, se había puesto al corriente con tareas, trabajos y proyectos especiales que recibió de sus profesores apenados de su condición. Dean lo agradecía tanto, en especial del profesor Crowley, quién desde el primer grado le había hecho saber que su inteligencia no superaba a una patata.

Pero Dean era tan listo, persuasivo y encantador, la fuerza vital de la que a veces carecía, la contrarrestaba con su actitud relajada y su espíritu vivaz. Lo hacía incluso mucho antes de su ataque al corazón.

Es por ello por lo que, cuando volvió presencialmente entre los pasillos de la escuela, los ojos que se posaban en él no reflejaban solamente lástima y sorpresa. Los gestos y caras pálidas de las chicas querían hacerlo reír horriblemente, pero contenía amablemente sus pensamientos con una sonrisa amable y ladina; ellas cambiaban su expresión con alegría pura y trataban de ayudarlo con la mínima acción que le costara un poco de esfuerzo; sus abrazos delicados y caricias dulces a sus brazos y su cabello rubio oscuro, le hacían sentir bastante cómodo y agradable, y algunos coqueteos le subían un poco su ego bien escondido. Lástima que bateara hacia el otro lado.

  


Los chicos del equipo de fútbol le miraron como si vieran a un fantasma, pero algunos se acercaban tímidamente para darle comentarios amables y alentadores, todo con palmadas en su hombro y espalda.

Algunos chicos y chicas que pasaban rápidamente solo sonreían entre lo incómodo y lo cortés, y a Dean de igual manera le causaba una alegría inexplicable.

Entonces, lo recordó.

Un anuncio del tamaño de una cartulina, y con colores fluorescentes llamativos, seguidos de letras exageradas que apenas respetaban las reglas ortográficas, esa cosa se alzaba en uno de los murales de la escuela.

Baile de graduación.

Dean miró aquel cartel un par de minutos, guardó todos los detalles en su mente, incluyendo la fecha y la hora. Sintió sus manos sudorosas recordando aquel 20 de agosto, cuando corría riendo entre sus amigos. Era la quinta vuelta y en unos segundos, sentía que había corrido cincuenta. Estaban en el salón con suelo amaderado, las canastas de baloncesto a cada extremo y pequeñas gradas a los lados, balones arrinconados en un cesto enorme y conos anaranjados posicionados para correr en zig zag un tramo de la vuelta. Todos ya estaban un poco sudorosos por el calentamiento, algunos seguían jugando con una pelota mientras el profesor se giraba distraído hacia otra dirección y de un momento a otro, sus compañeros le rodeaban mientras caía al suelo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el dolor agudo, su respiración era espesa y sentía sofocación, su boca se sentía seca y sus labios agrietados después de unos segundos. Antes de perder el conocimiento y desmayarse, juró ver los ojos azules más hermosos que haya notado en toda su vida.

Pero ese pequeño detalle lo tuvo bien escondido entre sus recuerdos más preciados, justo debajo de unas pantimedias rosadas y satinadas que compró sin saber exactamente porqué, hace un año, y arriba del fugaz pensamiento dulce y agradable que le provocó escuchar por primera vez la canción candyman; Christina tenía unos buenos pulmones.

Por supuesto que tardó días enteros en recordar aquella mirada después de su despertar en la sala de cuidados intensivos, exactamente tres. Pasaba los canales de la televisión y como siempre, no había nada interesante que ver. Se distrajo con un documental sobre el aceite de ballena y su uso en la industria de la moda, después se perdió entre las imágenes y videos que pasaban sobre las olas y el mar con colores azulados muy hermosos, igual que el cielo. Guardó el recuerdo de Sam, ¿cómo preguntar a su hermano de alguien al que solo conocía de mirada? No lo recordaba en ninguna clase que tomara, tampoco en algún equipo deportivo o actividad extracurricular, y había sido totalmente ridículo, pero algunos días, mientras deseaba tanto estar fuera de una camilla o no tomar esas pastillas que le irritaban el estómago, se perdía en su imaginación, invitando a aquella persona con ojos zafiro al gran baile de graduación, al último baile que tendría, posiblemente.

Pero el miedo ya le recorría mientras seguía parado frente al cartel, su mente había hecho de aquella persona un alfil que lo mantenía en pie cuando las cosas parecían ir bastante mal, y ni siquiera la conocía. Demasiadas veces deseó con todo su corazón que no se tratara de alguien con pechos y cabello con olor a rosas, definitivamente no quería que aquella mirada perteneciera a una chica, porque no podría negar que solo pensar en ella, le hacía sentir algo revoltoso dentro de su cuerpo _. Tal vez eso tenga que ver con tu pésimo corazón, Winchester_.

–Parece que eres la sensación del momento–Sam se acercó a su hermano, su gesto de fastidio era solamente una broma, e hizo reír a Dean.

–Aún si no tuviera pedazos de metal en mi corazón, seguiría siendo el centro de atención, soy adorable, Sam.

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿no has notado lo que causas ahora? Te has plantado frente a un anuncio del baile y las chicas ya han empezado a gritar entre ellas.

–Sabes que no me interesa mucho.

–Cierto, pero ellas no lo saben, no entiendo porqué no has desmentido esos rumores de Lisa Braeden.

–Uno, ella se mudó el grado pasado, y dos, será muy gracioso cuando lleve a alguien que no use un vestido escotado ni flores en su muñeca. 

– ¿Vas a invitar a alguien? –Sam veía a su hermano como si tuviera una cabeza de sobra. – ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para conseguir pareja? Demonios Dean, tardé dos semanas en pedirle a Jessica que me acompañara.

–Tranquilo vaquero, no estoy seguro si iré, primero tengo que encontrar a la persona y después veremos lo que ocurre.

–Te deseo solo suerte, Dean. Faltan dos días para el baile.

–No necesito suerte, solo otro pequeño milagro –Dean señaló su pecho divertido. A Sam no le hizo mucha gracia.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Dean se resigno al miedo absurdo que sentía, pues no tenia tiempo para acobardarse si los ojos azules resultaban ser femeninos. ¿seria extraño pedirle a una chica que no conocía, que fuera su amiga? ¿serviría mencionar su orientación sexual? Probablemente sí. Era el almuerzo, tres invitaciones silenciosas sobre el baile se habían acercado mientras bebía su Té helado, a todas rechazó gentilmente, lo mejor es no tener que inventar excusas, pues todas solamente habían sonreído mientras se disculpaban y se marchaban lejos. Dean tenia su cara recargada en su mano derecha con el codo pegando a la mesa, su tenedor pasaba aburridamente entre el arroz blanco con verduras e ignoraba al grupo de chicos que hablaban animadamente unos con otros. Michael resultaba muy distraído con su novia de siempre, Abbadon; Jo lanzaba guisantes al plato de Benny con un tenedor, y Alfie se entretenía demasiado con el pudin de chocolate que daban de postre. Dean suspiró ligeramente y todos guardaron un silencio extraño, como si escuchar a su amigo soltar un poco de aire hiciera que se desvaneciera en polvo, pero no era eso, no guardaban silencio por Dean, lo hacían por un chico que tímidamente se había parado justo detrás de él. Pasaron segundos y ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, Dean los analizó y soltó un resoplido.

–Chicos, no tienen que portarse así, si, me dio un maldito ataque, pero estoy como nuevo ahora, bueno, casi nuevo, Jo ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡AUU! –Dean gritó en un quejido, mirando hacia donde su amiga le llamada con un par de pellizcos.

Parado como un palo de hierro, estaba un chico con un aire asustadizo, su abrigo delgado pero largo hasta debajo de las rodillas cubrían casi toda su vestimenta, y los tenis converse sucios le hacían ver todo un caso. Lástima que Dean no se fijara primero en su rostro, porque habría reído demasiado por el chico que traía puestas unas gafas de sol, ¿quién demonios usaba gafas de sol en interiores? El chico tenía un gesto extraño, como si esperara una respuesta que Dean pudiera darle. Miró a Jo, a Benny e incluso a Michael. Todos tenían el mismo gesto. Nuevamente miró al chico del abrigo largo.

–Disculpa, ¿has dicho algo? –Dean sonrió apenado, infiriendo que tal vez le habían preguntado algo y él no había puesto atención en lo absoluto. El chico estrujo una de las bandas de su mochila e hizo una mueca incómoda, removiéndose en el mismo lugar en el que se había parado, justo a unos centímetros de Dean.

–No importa–el chico soltó difícilmente, dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente lejos de la mesa.

–¿Estás bien hombre? ¿quién era él? –Benny llamó a Dean, mirándolo preocupado.

–Claro, estoy bien, y no estoy muy seguro, ¿ustedes lo conocen?

–Es mi primo lejano, su nombre es Castiel–Michael habló mientras se concentraba en acomodar los mechones rojizos de Abbadon detrás de su oreja.

–¿Tu primo? ¿por qué nunca lo presentaste? –Jo acusó molesta, su mirada era pensativa, como si tratara de recordar algo importante.

–No hablo mucho con él–Michael se excusó. –pero hey, Dean. No es mala persona, no debiste tratarlo así.

–¿Tratado cómo? ¿qué diablos me dijo?

–Prácticamente él se preocupó por ti, y tu lo ignoraste como si fuera examen de lenguas–Benny respondió sarcástico, atacando una zanahoria con su tenedor.

–¡Eso es! ¡Preocupado por ti! –Jo gritó como si hubiera resuelto un gran enigma. –Tus padres me contaron de un Castiel que te ayudó el día de tu ataque, mi mamá también habló con ellos y mencionaron que te visitó cuando estabas en cuidados intensivos.

–Ellos nunca lo mencionaron–Dean la miró perdido, pasó su mano en su cabello buscando hacia los lados posibles al chico moreno, pero no había rastro alguno.

–Eso pregúntaselos a ellos–Jo contestó.

–Debe estar en la biblioteca–Miguel respondió de mala gana a Dean. –Pasa mucho tiempo ahí.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean quiso trotar hasta llegar a la biblioteca en el segundo piso, pero lo menos que quería era tener algún problema con su respiración y que todos se alertasen de su condición, así que lo tomó con calma y caminó en busca de ese chico llamado Castiel. Tenia demasiadas preguntas para él, ¿porqué lo ayudó? ¿cómo lo hizo? Dean subió las escaleras y tomó un pasillo a la izquierda, tocando las paredes amarillas con la yema de sus dedos. ¿porqué lo visitó en el hospital? Miró las puertas de vidrio y entró rápidamente, lanzó su mochila a uno de los espacios cuadriculados y entró sigilosamente, ignorando la mirada de la anciana bibliotecaria.

En la sala de lectura no había más que un par de chicos transcribiendo cosas en sus libretas o tomando fotografías de algunos libros, así que decidió adentrarse a los estantes de metal. Recorrió la sección de consulta, literatura, el periódico y ciencias naturales. Siguió adelante y después de una fila larga de historia, Castiel intentaba devolver un libro a un entrepaño demasiado alto, incluso para Dean. Estaban en la sección de medicina.

–Podrías tirar todo el estante y sus libros, luego se irían como dominó, como en esa película de la momia–Dean se acercó sigiloso, los hombros de Castiel bajaron desanimados, miró hacia Dean, pero estaba un poco lejos para apreciar sus pecas, o que Dean notara el color de sus ojos.

–No tienes que venir a decir nada, Dean–Castiel acarició la pasta blanca del libro, _Atlas de anatomía humana (Frank H. Netter)._

–No, pero me gustarían algunas explicaciones–Dean dio unos pasos hacia Castiel, quería persuadirlo, convencerlo de que le diera una razón por la que alguien, además de su familia, lo visitara cuando tenia ojeras de un mapache y mangueras conectadas a agujas incrustadas en su piel. Dean quería, pero ya no quería saber. Se acercó tanto a Castiel como pudo, lo hizo hasta ver sus lindos ojos confundidos, entonados al cielo. Dean quedó perplejo con una expresión en blanco, fue tan fuera de sí, que al minuto tenia a Castiel tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

–Dean por Dios, ¿estás bien? –Castiel era él, era esa mirada, la misma forma, el mismo color y tono, el mismo brillo. Y estaba asustado.

–¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? –Dean contestó, no siendo exactamente la respuesta que Castiel quería escuchar. Pasaron segundos tremendamente incomodos, Castiel parecía sujetar el rostro del rubio con menos seguridad, como si dudara de toda la situación por la que se encontraban justo ahí, y ahora.

–No… no tengo que usar un vestido, ¿cierto? –Castiel bajó lentamente sus manos hacia el cuello de Dean, después a sus hombros, sus dedos masajearon suavemente.

–No en esta vida, Cas–Dean sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos escogieron el azul rey de sus trajes, intercambiaron sus corbatas, Dean se puso la de lunares blancos que Castiel llevaba desde su casa, y Castiel tomó agradecido la rayada con líneas azules y grises que Dean mantenía entre su cuello impecable. Ambos chicos rieron cuando miraron las delicadas flores que adornaban sus elegantes trajes. Definitivamente Dean no había aguantado la risa entre las miradas de todos y el ponche que tomaba en pequeños sorbos, mucho menos con la expresión confundida de Castiel. Ambos bailaron canciones tan empalagosas como un pastelillo con triple chocolate, sin duda la mejor fue una con la voz melodiosa del señor Presley. Dean le hizo tantas preguntas a Castiel que este le había prohibido hacer alguna más, pero había quedado claro absolutamente todo. Castiel se preocupó tanto por Castiel ese veinte de agosto, su angustia fue tal que creó un lazó con él sin apenas haberle dirigido la primera palabra. Se quedó a su lado hasta que una ambulancia lo llevó al hospital, dos visitas fueron registradas y otras más quedaron en secreto entre las flores como regalo que Castiel le llevaba, y el sueño sereno del chico Winchester.

–Castiel, ¿por qué lees libros de medicina? –Dean tomó la cintura del chico, acercándolo aun más a él, sus miradas se encontraron y Castiel trató de sacar el aire que contenía lentamente.

–Necesitas un trasplante, las posibilidades de supervivencia bajaron drásticamente en tu condición y edad, y podrías tener un incidente en un tiempo poco lejano.

–Por supuesto–Dean tarareo, dio una vuelta rápida con Castiel entre sus brazos, de manera agraciada. –Lo resolveré–respondió simple, como si no hablara de sus días contados.

–Lo resolveremos–corrigió el moreno, sus manos acogieron una vez más las mejillas de Dean, le miró con ternura y una esperanzada tristeza.

–Lo haremos, si–Dean sonrío, pero no llegó a sus ojos; su pecho dolía, pero no era su corazón. Se sentía como una mentira.

  



End file.
